The Next Chapter, Book 1
by Mauraderfreak101
Summary: From raising little animals in your room, to illegal trips out of not only Hogsmeade, but a village nearby as well, the most bloody duel in hogwarts history, to duels in the forbiddon forest. This year will be a one to remeber for the Next gen kids and friends. But will Hogwarts survive till the next year. OC list on my Profile. Rated T, just in case
1. Even before the train leaves the station

**ME NO JK ROWLING. I ONLY OWN MY OC's AND MY IMAGINATION! AND YOU KNOW WHICH OC's YOU OWN IF YOU SENDED**

**PS, I know I didn't use every single one of your characters. and I am really sorry for that, but I will use them A WHOLE LOT NEXT CHAPTER I PINKY SWEAR!**

Hermione Smith was scanning frantically for her best friend. As she glimpsed behind her, she could she her mom and dad frantically trying to keep up with the very excited girl.

"Hermione!" She could her mother's voice over the crowd of people boarding the Hogwarts express. "Slow down." She turned to see both her father and mother breathing heavily. She rolled her eyes. Her mum and dad were only carrying themselves and were falling behind her out of breath, while she was excitedly running with all of her Hogwarts stuff, as she still searched for her best friend.

"Hey Hermione,." Her father started. "Why are you running so fast?" He said breathing heavily.

"I am trying to find Molly." She answered truthfully. Where is she? She is supposed to be easy to spot in the crowd with her and her family crowded not only by their friends, but also by other amazed people/fans.

"Molly Weasley?" Her mother said excitedly and Hermione nodded.

"Well then." Her father said standing up taller. 'Let's go find your little friend and her family."

Hermione sighed. Her parents, Zacharias Smith and Millicent Buldstode, have always kissed up to the Potter/Weasley clan. That is the real reason why she is named, Hermione Ginerva Smith, because her parents thought it would give them some point ups to the most famous people in the entire wizarding world.

But Hermione will be the first one to tell you that it did not work. At all. Instead of kissing up to the family, like they hoped, the Potter/Weasley clan are further disgusted by the little family. The Smith parents didn't even dream that could of happened so every time they saw them, they made sure to bring up Hermione's name, in hope for a gift. But, Hermione never came, always claiming she was sick, so in the end, the only Weasley she had met were Molly, and the other few that went to Hogwarts.

But she heard from Molly, that whenever her family saw Molly's family, they mention her, to get a reward or something like that. All they got were so disgusted and awkward looks. Well by the parents, Hermione absolutely hated her name, not the actual name, but the reason behind it.

Nothing has changed.

Hermione must have been so lost in space that she didn't notice her parents strutting off without her. She began to run after them, when she accidentally bumped into someone, making her fall and her things to spew off in the direction of her parents.

Hermione got up a little dazed and noticed that her parents didn't notice that their daughter's things went right past them or that their daughter fell. 'Even after 12 long years.' Hermione thought as she raced after her stuff. 'Nothing has changed.'

When Molly finally reached the station with her parents and 8-year-old sister Lucy, the first thing she did was wonder where Bunny was. Yes, she called her best friend Bunny.. Why?

Because her real name is Hermione Ginerva Smith, and the only reason why she had that name is so that her parents could suck up to her Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione. She gave Bunny the nickname Bunny because she was hopping with energy when he saw her first. No literally, she got hit with the charm by a couple of rude 4th years. Good thing that August could fix it.

Her family was shocked at the choice of her best friend, but she couldn't blame her family, the parents were real gits, she even thought she heard Bunny say that once. But Bunny was different, she hated the reason behind her name and she was so shy and innocent that you just want to hug the girl.

"Mum." She heard her little sister say behind her. "Where is the rest of the family?"

Her sister was answered with the sight of a huge mob of not only red heads but also friends and slight fans.

"There they are." Her mother Audrey said. "Couldn't miss them."

As she, her parents and her sister fought there way to the heart of the pile they were greeted by hugs and kisses.

Molly rolled her eyes. Oh come on, we saw each other just yesterday. But that was the Weasley clan for you.. But something peculiar caught Molly's eyes. Two racing people. Bunny's Parents! She knew that strut anywhere. But where was Bunny?

Just as she thought that she heard a faint sound of "Duck!" She was thoroughly confused until she saw it. A fluffy familiar looking barn owl came swooping down and out of the corner of her eye she saw her Aunt's and Uncle's hiding the younger kids from being hit and she saw Lucy hiding behind her parents.

As the owl drew closer Molly's eyes widen. She knew that owl.

The delicate barn owl gracefully landed on her left shoulder and now every eye was on Molly. But she didn't care as she let out a delighted cry."Fluffernutter!" She exclaimed. As a respond she got a soft lick on the nose. Yeah, this was Fluffernutter, only Bunny's owl would do that.

"What are you doing outside you cage?" She started, as others began to drift their attention from her, seeing as she knows the owl. 'Where's Bunny? Is she all right?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw her wide eyed sister raise eyebrows at 'Bunny.'

'Molly dear." Her father started. "I don't think it can unders-"

And just as he said that the owl flew off from her shoulder flown and Molly knew that she had to follow it. She pushed past her dad and the rest of her family and eventually past a dazed looking Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Molly followed the strange owl all the way to a heaping pile of books and other personal items.

"Bunny?" Molly screamed astonished. Molly quickly picked up her best friend's things, as though she was under there. When she was about done, her shy friend finally arrived.

"Thanks Molly." Bunny said gratefully as she picked up the last of her items.

"Wait." Bunny said looking up to eye level of her dear best friend. 'MOLLY!" She screamed and knocked down her best friend to the ground with such force. Molly laughed.

"Well that is one way to thank me."

"You're here! You're here! You're here!" Bunny exclaimed excitedly.

"Well where else would I be?" Molly asked joyously as she hugged her best friend tightly. "I mean, nothing like picking up your best friend's underwear." Bunny blushed beet red at not only at her friend's comment but how many looks she was receiving and avoiding..

"C'mon, let's have you finally meet the rest of my family. They will like the real you." Molly said and Bunny went from embarrassed to drop dead nervous. She didn't want to meet the people she was named after she would be too embarrassed! Sensing her discomfort, Molly locked arms with her best friend arm and they both pulled Bunny's things to where the rest of the Weasleys would be.

Georgina Amy Cook, preferably known as Amy, was scanning the sea of people to find a familiar face. Where is he? He promised he would be here!

'Looking for someone." The way too cheery voice of her 15 year old sister rang in her ear.

"What do you want Elizabeth?" Amy rolled her eyes, as she again tried (and failed) to pull her heavy car up onto the Hogwarts express.

"Just asking if you were waiting or looking for someone in particular." Her sister said twirling her wavy brown hair innocently, but her twinkling hazel eyes gave Amy a sense of forbidding.

"No." But Amy knew it was no hope anyhow. Her nosy sister already found out about her secret crush and has been bugging about it all stinking summer. Why should she stop all of her annoyance now?

"Oh really." Elizabeth said a smirk playing on her lips and Amy groaned. Sure she loved her sister, but honestly she could be the most annoying person on the planet if she wanted to. And these were the times she wanted to. Oh why did their mum and dad (who were both muggles) leave them here early, because of their stupid jobs? Sure they said goodbye and they knew that they could trust the now 7th and 5th years, but her sister was just pure agony right now.

"Because all those love letters to Kenneth Hurst you sent this summer says otherwise." Elizabeth said, her hazel yes twinkling with amusement as her older sister's head snapped suddenly to face her.

"I'll tell you for the billionth time, there were not love letters, it was just communication between study partners for homework this summer." Amy sighed, knowing it was no use.

"Well, you must be really close study partners for you to get all dressed up just to send the damn let-" But Elizabeth was cut off by her own groan as her sister stomped on her toes.

"Shut up." Amy whispered angrily as she failed yet again to pull her carts up. She finally slumped down. "Okay this is stupid, this seems heavier to me then when I was in first year! It is either my cart has gotten way heavier over the years or I have just been getting weaker."

"I think the answer to that question is both." Said a light teasing male voice from behind her, making her jump. She knew that voice, and she refused to look at the smirk her sister is sending her right now.

Kenneth gleaming white teeth grinned down at his fellow house and year mate and Amy felt her breath get hatched up in her throat.

"You need any help with that Amy?" Kenneth questioned, his playful green eyes lowering down to the girl.

"No!" She exclaimed but he just raised his eyebrows.

"I may not be as smart as you, Amy, but I know when there is a damsel in distress!" He said as he pulled her cart onto the train. Amy saw his muscle flex as he gripped and pulled the cart up.

"Okay well that is about it!" He said giving her a cheeky grin. "Seeya later Ames!" He said ruffling her hair, and he walked off in the opposite direction leaving a beet red girl.

"Wow, I can see why you like him." Elizabeth whistled, pulling her own cart onto the scarlet train with no problem. "He is really hot." Elizabeth said with approval as she and her sister walked into the entrance of the train.

'Yeah a little too hot." Amy grumbled, thinking of the player and Elizabeth shot her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" When her sister didn't answer her back, Elizabeth thought that it would be the perfect time to slip away into a vacant room on the train and wait patiently on the train as her sister enveloped in her thoughts.

Merliah rolled her eyes at her brother, Carter and his best friend's foolishness. Daniel Nott had stayed over with the Paine family all summer, like always.

Daniel Nott was nothing like his family, even though he was a Slytherin. He didn't believe in blood purity nonsense. Which made people in his house loath him. It also didn't help that he was best friends with Carter Paine, a Hufflepuff in his year (now 6th year).

'Best friends.' Merliah thought with a scoff. 'More like brothers.' Merliah thought, slightly jealous. Before the two of them met in their first year at Hogwarts, Merliah and her brother were best friends with each other. But it seemed like she got thrown away like some old garbage.

'Just like I am going to do with them' Merliah thought as she spotted her best friend from the crowd. Although most of Merliah's friends were Raveclaws like her, the friend she considered the closest to her was a Gryfindor, Victoire Weasley. In fact, the only reason why she didn't go over to her house over the summer was because her family went to France all summer long.

"Guys." Merliah started, getting her parents attention. "I think I spotted Vic, I'll see you later okay, my stuff is already loaded on the train." After she gave her mum and dad a kiss, and said that she will see them in the holidays, and gave her brother and Daniel (Who were discussing the upcoming World Cup.) a fleeting wave, she trudged off to where Vic was.

Over her better judgment, Merliah was always jealous of her best friend. Guys in their year wanted her, she was pretty smart and responsible. But the jealous spark flew away from her eyes when the best friends caught each other's eyes for the first time in Months.

'Mer!" Vic exclaimed grabbing her best friend in a tight hug. "I am so sorry about not being able to see each other this summer!" And Merliah could tell from the guilt in her best friend's eyes that she was telling the truth.

"So how was your summer?" Merliah began a very brief explanation of how boring her summer was and Vic nodded in understanding.

"Well I got some interesting news." Victoire said with a bright smile on her face.

"What? You finally got up the nerve to ask Teddy Lupin out." Merliah said kind of loudly, and was rewarded with foot stomp.

"Hush." Vic said desperately, and Merliah rolled her eyes. Ever since 3rd year Vic has had a huge crush on Teddy, but won't rack up the nerve to tell him.

'I got to find a way to make them to get together.' Merliah thought as she looked at her red friend.

"No, I didn't, but I did get this." Vic said with a beaming smile and she held up a Prefects badge, and all the jealousy Merliah had with her good friend resurfaced.

Vic, a prefect. It was no fair! She didn't get the stupid badge! Just once, only once, she would like to beat her friend at something.

'Well,' Merliah thought. 'There is always quidditch.'

Victoire hates quidditch, she got her mother's taste in that, while both her younger siblings were naturals.

'Woah.' Merliah thought. 'Don't be scheming on Vic, she your best friend.' Now that she looked at it, she realized she was really happy for her friend, she was just a tee wee bit jealous.

Merliah gave her friend and brilliant smile. "That's great, I am so proud of you!"

To change the subject Merliah decided to ask a question that was really bugging her right now.

"Who are the people your Aunt and Uncles are talking to?" She asked and Vic groaned.

'The Smith parents, kiss ups." Vic mumbled and Merliah laughed.

"No I don't want to." Merliah heard a desperate voice from behind her and her and Vic turned around. Merlaih saw two brown haired girls. The girl that was pulling the struggling girl and her things towards them she recognized as Victoire cousin, Molly. The other girl, she had mousy brown hair that was cut at her shoulders, a roundish face and mousy brown eyes.

"No, I think this is a bad idea Molly." The stuggling 2nd year tried to pull her friend back.

"Nonsense, Bunny, it is time you meet my family." Molly said and Vic and Merliah exchanged glances at 'Bunny.'

"But Molly." But the girl who was called Bunny was interrupted by the sound of the Smith mother calling.

"Oh _Hermione_." Millicent Smith said with a pointed look at her awkward Aunt. "There you are! Now come here, it is time to meet some very important people." The mother said with a flattering glance towards her family. With one glance Merliah knew that Victoire was disgusted as the adults.

'Bunny' blushed tomato red, and as a response to her mother's question she buried her head into Molly's long, light brown hair.

"You got to be strong." They heard Molly whispered. "You can either meet my family on your own turns or have you parents introduce you, your choice." Still hiding at in her friend's hair, the shy girl nodded. She and Molly began to make their way over to the rest of the family, where, 'Bunny's' parents were, Vic and Mer following right behind them.

"Hermi-" Zacharias Smith started, when Molly and his daughter got met up with them, but was caught off by an angry twelve year old.

"Aunt Ginny, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Harry, there is someone who wants to introduce herself." All four of her family member seemed glad to get their attention away from the two greedy adults and went to look at the young girl instead.

When all 8 eyes were on her, Hermione Smith could only blush and shake nervously and Molly sighed, she usually wasn't _this _shy. She nudged her best friend lightly, but only got a squeak in reply.

"B-bu-n-n-y." She held out her shaking had and dared to look up at the four adults just to get stared at, by not only them buy also her parents. Who was 'Bunny'?

Embarrassed, Bunny Smith raced over to the train, pushing by people as fast as she could, managed to pull all of her stuff onto the scarlet train, with her energy, and hoped right onto the train, and in the blink of an eye she was nowhere to be found.

The Smith family took this time to check their watches, say they had somewhere to go and quickly fleet away. That left four pair of questioning eyes on young Molly Weasley. Her Uncle Ron said something first.

"Who I the bloody world is Bunny?" He got a slap from his wife for his language and a sharp ("Ronald there are young kids here!")

"Bunny is the nickname I gave Hermione Ginerva Weasley." Molly answered them, smirking lightly at watching her uncle got hit. "She was so embarrassed by the reason behind the name that I gave her a nickname instead."

"The poor girl." Aunt Hermione said suddenly. 'Why did she run away like that?"

"She is just so embarrassed to see you all, because of her name." That left four adults exchanged awkward looks.

"Well I got to get on the train so." Molly turned to her house family who were not far away. "By Mom and Dad." She said giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be such a stick in the mud while I am gone Lucy!" Molly said ruffling her sister's red hair making the girl scowl from behind her book. "See you guys at Chrismas!"

Molly ran to the train, her stuff was already loaded, and hopped onto the train hoping to find 'Bunny'. But one thing made her stop abruptly. There was one part of the Weasley family that wasn't there yet, and the train was nearly leaving. Where was Aunt Angelina, Uncle George, first year Roxie and 10 year old Freddie?

To answer young Molly's question, the family was running very, very late. But when Roxie looks years back, in her 6th or 7th year, she would thank Freddie on knees for making her nearly miss her first train ride on the Hogwarts express. Why? Because like history repeated itself, Roxanne Weasley met her very best friend while nearly missing the train. But that doesn't mean that she loves Fred right now.

'I can't believe you !" She yelled at a sheepish looking fred, as they finally got to the Kings Cross Station. "You had to turn back the clocks prank on the first day of getting to Hogwarts.

Fred had made sure that every clock in the house was an hour behind and that made everyone get up at 10:30, instead of 9:30. It is literally 10:57 right now. The gate closes in 3 minutes!

'Well, honestly Roxie, I think you do believe I could do something like that." Fred said with a Cheeky grin. His 11-year-old sister continued to glare at him. "Just think of it as a 'Good Luck at Hogwarts Prank."

Roxie just rolled her eyes at her brother. But her glaring eased, because she knew deep down that she was going to miss her 10-year-old brother. They were best friends. The were like twins, but a year apart, her father would always comment with a strange look in his eyes.

"Were here!" Her mother exclaimed, breathing heavily as the finally got at the walk between platform nine and ten. They were about to go in, when Roxie noticed something.

"Wait!" She exclaimed and everyone looked at her questionably. "Roxie, there is no time, it is already11:58," her father voice was a rare urgency. She pointed to the direction where she was looking at and they understood.

Three people, two adult men, and a young, short girl, they all had black hair, but the adults had identical green eyes, while the young girl had electric blue eyes, and she had a wand out. She looked utterly confused and was about to tap the inspection stand near them when Roxie shouted. "STOP!"

"The girl turned and now people rom all direction is looking at either of the two families.

Roxie started to do what she did best, improvise. "My friend here, isn't right in the head, and I didn't want her to get in trouble and wander off." Unconcerned with her answer, everyone started to go back to their daily duties, not paying them any attention.

The young girl looked annoyed, at her excuse but, walked over towards her anyway, the two adults not far behind.

"You have to run through the wall." The girl was even more confused and backed away slightly. She was completely startled when Roxie made a grab for her, worried there was no time left and ran into the enchanted wall she was talking about.

"Woah!" The girl said, looking up and grinning at her. "I wouldn't have ever thought of that, thanks. My name is Daneilla Garcia, but please call me Danny."

"Yeah it's incredible isn't it," Roxie looked over to the wall, where her family, and Danny's family were now coming out of. "No probs, it was fun to see the shock on your face, my name is Roxanne Weasley, you must be a muggle-born." Danny nodded and gave her a beaming smile.

"Nice to meet you Roxie!" Roxie smiled, she liked this girl; she was energetic.

"Wow!" One of her older brothers said as they appeared behind her, "What a rush!" Mostly muggles, couldn't get into the barrier, but they must of held onto Roxie's parents.

"Yeah, never thought running through a wall could cause so much excitement." The other brother agreed and Danny giggled.

"Who are you?" Fred asked bluntly, as he and his parents appeared behind Roxie. Roxie just rolled her eyes at her little brothers

But Danny just smiled at him and said, "My name is Daneilla Garcia, but please call me Danny. And these are my older brothe-" But she was cut off.

"Hey Danny I"

"I think me and Adrian-"

'Know how to introduce ourselves-"

"We have been doing it for a long time-"

"You know what Aidan, I think that she is right, we don't know are names. Are you Aidan?"

"No you Aidan, well I think you are."

"Maybe your right, we don't know ourselves."

"Just get to the point." Danny said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Gladly." They said in unison. 'We are Adrian and Aidon Garcia, nice to meet you!" They said with identical smiles, but the family just stared, and Roxie saw Danny shift slightly. Rosie's mom was just staring at her dad, and her dad looked like he had been punched in the gut. Roxie gulped, she knew the reason why, she looked at the adult twins in front of her sadly.

"Hi." Her mum started, an awkward smile one her face. "My name is Angelina Weasley, this is my husband George, and these are our kids, Fred and Roxanne."

There was another awkward silence.

The train whistle blew. And Danny jumped. 'By Aidan, by Adrian," She said giving them a fleeting hug. "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Fred." She said giving them a wave. "Hope I see you on the train Roxy." And with that the short eleven year old ran, desperately trying to avoid missing the scarlet train.

Without a word, Adrian and Aidan Garcia escorted themselves out.

Roxie turned to her dad and gave him a hug, and whispered. "Wait until you hear about what I am going to do and the opening feast, you'll be proud." She succeeded as she gave got a chuckle.

The train whistle blew and giving a big hug to her mum, promising to stay _in _trouble for Fred, avoided a stern look from her mother, gave a brilliant smile to her father and she headed off.

"Hey, mind if I sit down." Andrew Mancis, a boy with dark brown hair, twinkling grey eyes, and slightly crooked teeth, asked. He was a first year and had nowhere to go since his brothers, Arthur and Shane, ditched him for his friends.

"What with all this space taken up you with, you'll be cramp for sure, with how _big _I am." The kid in question, a boy with blonde hair that curls just over his ears and dark brown eyes said with a playful smirk. Andrew laugh, the kid was one of the smallest kids he seen on this train; he couldn't be more that 80 lbs., and more than 4'6" tall. Even when he had all of his stuff laid out, and was stretch as far as he could, he could even take up one entire seat on the bus.

"Well it's good to find someone who will laugh about himself," Andrew responded, and the kid gestured him to take a seat.

"Yeah, people these days, all serious, I mean if you loose one itty bitty animal, they go all berserk." The kid answer waving his arms around like a lunatic, and Andrew smirked.

"Speak from experience."

"Yeah, my parents are crazy."

"Aren't they all. Anyway, my name is Andrew Mancis, you are." Andrew said stretching out his hand to shake.

"Haden Pendragaon, my good friend." And like that the two of them were in a official best friends, and they haven't even left the station yet.

"You know what." Haden started, but he didn't finish as the wind from the open window blew one of his round items out the door.

"Hey!" Haden got up and went towards the door, his back pack still over his shoulders. "Come back."

"Why won't it come back?" He face Andrew questionably.

"Maybe cause it is an inanimate object."

"But my dad programmed it to, well you know what never mind." Haden said rolling his eyes. Then they heard a crash, and Andrew looked out the window.

"What was that?" Haden asked.

"Some girl's things crashed." Yeah and that girl is 'Bunny' Smith.

Before Haden could even ask another question, a big BOOM went off, making Andrew jump as far as he could backwards. Haden wasn't lucky enough and felt a tight breeze on his back.

After the bomb smoke had cleared, all Andrew could do was look, gape, and then burst out laughing at the sight of his newfound friend.

"What?" Haden asked, his light eyebrows raised, "Is there something on my face.

"Try your back." And it was then that Haden figured out that his back was completely covered in multicolored feathers (the kind that girls put in their hair), and they seemed to be glue on, from the tippy top of the head to the back of his shoes.

"Ha, ha, funny." Haden said dryly pushing his friend ("Hey, I thought it was!").

"Hey." Haden said picking up a square object with feather that is on him. It looked like it had exploded or something.

"Hey this is what sent the bomb off." Haden said peering at the item and Andrew came to take a closer look. "Wonder who it belongs to."

And that is when they both heard footsteps.

They turned to see eight girls of all different sizes, but all covered slight feathers.

The shortest one, and the one covered in the most feathers had dark, almost black hair, and big clear blue eyes. Though the feathers both boys could see a necklace with four interlocking hearts. She seemed to be, the one that had the most blasted feathers across her face.

The next shortest girl, who was only slightly covered in feathers, looked more mature and had wide brown eyes and curly light blond hair, and her pale skin was slightly covered in freckles. She had her hands on her hips, like she meant business.

The next shortest girl (you get the idea right?) had flaming familiar looking red hair and big blue eyes. Even through the feathers, the boys could see a face slightly scrunch up with annoyance, though it was obviously not meant for them. Probably had to do with the fact that she was that was the second most covered in feathers.

The next girl had dark brown hair and looked like an older version of the first girl, with the exception of her sea green eyes. She even had the same necklace, but unlike her slightly looking paler younger clone, she was covered in absolutely no feathers at all.

The next girl had curly red hair and big apple green eyes and was rather very tall. The only feather in her hair, was a one that looked to place purposely in her hair, a green one that just matched her eyes. She was interlocking elbows with the featherless girl before her and with the other girl next to her, like they were best friends.

The next girl, who was shorter than the red head next to her, also had no feathers in her hair, except a brown one that was placed there purposely. It matched her big brown eyes. She also had long black hair and a clear complexion.

The two last girls looked way older, at least in 6th year. One of them had long red hair and big green eyes and had a stud in her nose.

The very last girl looked in charge. She had the long red brown hair as the fourth girl, but the same clear blue eyes as the first girl. She also had the same necklace as the 1st and 4th girl mentioned. She stood in front of the other girls and began to speak.

"You have our feather maker, can we have it back." The girl's voice was kind, but slightly babying.

"So you're the people who blasted me with feathers" Haden said looking up at the girls, who were slightly sniggering at his be twinkled and feathered back.

"Yeah sorry about that." The shortest one said, sympathetically, as she tried to unstick her own feathers.

Haden tried pulled on his own feathers and then realize something. They were stuck on. Seriously! Why would they do that, stick feathers on a person's body? He glanced at Andrew but all he was doing was staring at the girl covered in feathers and he sighed.

"Yeah well," The oldest said, she quickly grabbed the box. "Bye then." And most of the girls, besides one hurried out of there.

'Sorry about that." The shortest one said, trying to pick out herown feathers.

'Ugh!" Haden said, kicking the seat in frustration. "I know right."

"Hey man," Andrew said, finally coming out of his trance. "Don't take it out on the poor seat." They heard the whistle blow, the train must be leaving soon.

Haden rolled his eyes, and they sat there in silence as Haden failed to unstuck the feathers from his skin.

"Hey." Andrew said, making his voice sound a lot more mature than it is. "What is your name." He said, blushing when the girl turn towards him. But he sighed when she giggled.

"My name is Camila, Camila Sloan." She said putting out her hand for him, and he shook it with a lovestruck look on his face. 'Even in feathers.' He thought,' She is hot.'

The whistle blew again.

'Come on leave already.' Haden thought and prayed to the universe . 'Put me out of this glittery misery.'

But it looked like universe didn't like Haden Pendragon, because the train still did not leave and to put him into is misery once again, two different visitors came in. And again they were both girls, younger ones though.

One had dark black/red hair and a lightly tanned skin. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she was looking at Haden, as if she wanted to crack up laughing.

The other one was not looking at them, but looking at a rememberall. She had black hair that was up in a ponytail and they could see her electric blue eyes, looking down at the name tag of the object.

"Hey, is anyone here named Haden Pen-woah" The girl finally seemed to look up and when she did, she wore the same expression as Andrew and the other girl and as one, they all started to laugh. The only one who didn't was Camila, who sat there quietly trying to take the stupid feathers off.

"Yeah, yeah." Haden rolled his brown eyes. "Laugh it up."

"Hey." Andrew started with a now regular smirk. " There is no Haden Pen-woah here, how about you ask Big Bird rainbow cousin, Sparkles if she has seen him." He joked/teased, pointing to Haden, as they laughed again. Haden felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

The feather-covered boy shoved the boy playfully near the window. Well it must have been a pretty hard push, because the next thing you knew, half of the first year was hanging out the window.

'He can get himself out.' Haden thought with a smirk, but frowning just slightly when one of the girls said ("Who knew a bird could have such a strong push")

But then the final whistle blew and Haden felt the train shift slightly and Andrew scream ("HADEN!") as he slipped father and father out of the window.

Haden panicked. "Don't worry Andrew!"

'Seriously.' Haden thought as he desperately held onto Andrew's feet. 'I wished for his train to leave practically all day, and then it leaves when Andrew is outside the window.'

Haden arms gave a painful tug forward and he was nearly pulled out of the train. He took a deep breath as Andrew kept yelling his name. He glanced back at the astonished girls.

"Come on, are you going to help Sparkles or not." That snapped them out of confused mode, and the brown-eyed girl wrapped his arms around his stomach, followed by the blue eyed one did the same to her and they all started to pull and Camila, with her own feathered face, right behind her. And, after 10 seconds of pulling, suddenly the train stopped.

'Phew.' Haden thought. 'It was a good thing they are sitting at the back of the train, and that they were technically still in the stations.' But they still couldn't manage to get Andrew out. Why is he so heavy? He shouldn't be so heavy and _stuck_! Haden gulped.

Albert Reed was getting yet another tight hug from his dad, looking longingly at the train where his seventh year, head boy brother, Malcolm, already was.

You see, West Reed is very, very protective over his youngest son. No that was a way understatement. Well, Albert is the last connection to his wife, Marie.

But seriously protective, or even obsessive was an understatement. Only a insanely driven father, would glue the cloths his son was wearing together, and added them with a sticking charm at the stitches, _and _a protective charm, just so his son wouldn't get sick or hurt.

"Dad!" Albert said, trying to wiggle free of his Dad's tight clutch. "Dad, I can't breath!" That was the wrong the to say, as his dad jerked his eleven year old son away from him quickly as he was on alert for any pain sign. Albert had to remain totally calm, if he showed any sign of pain of ill, his father would take him home straight away.

"Dad I am fine!" Albert said as his father put up his strong hand to the head of his child.

"You know what Al." His father started, his blue eyes desperate. "Maybe you shouldn't go, your only eleve-" is father started and Albert rolled his light green eyes.

"You weren't like this for Malcolm, and _he_ was my age to!" Albert said. "Why are you like this for me?"

"Because-" While his father searched for an answer Albert got desperate, the train was about to leave as it whistled once more.

Out of desperateness Albert started to sound firm. "Dad it is time!" Not wanting to upset his son, West gave him another backbreaking hugs, as tears rolled down the old man's face. Tears were about to escape Albert's eyes as well. He could hear the laughter in there.

He ripped out of hi father's strong hug just as the final whistle blew. He was hoping for it to be another warning, but insides were crushed as the train started to move. He was about to start yelling at his dad, when he heard a boy cry ("HADEN!"). He turned to the noise and saw a screaming boy around his age, nearly falling out of the window, his friends trying to help him up as the train started to move.

With all the energy he could muster, he launched him and all his carry on stuff about 6 feet high and grabbed onto the fingertips of the brown haired boy. The boy was shocked, but Albert held on for dear life.

It was probably not the best idea, considering even the smallest of heights scare him to near dear, but he would not go back to the house with just his dad and be babied. He will not miss Hogwarts. HE WILL NOT! So he gripped the boys fingers on tightly.

The boy who he was clutching on gave a yelp of pain. He seemed to shock, too scared, and too worried to say anything. As he kept yelling the name Haden as the train slowly moved on, Albert himself heard yelling from 7 feet below.

"That is my son! That is my baby!" Albert's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Get my baby down from there, get him down. Stop the train! STOP THE TRAIN; HE CAN'T JUMP DOWN INTO DADDY'S ARMS WITH A MOVING TRAIN!"

'Oh god.' Albert thought, as he came closer and closer to the tunnel. He didn't know which outcome would be worse, jumping into his Dad's arms or get pulled all the way to Hogwarts. He made is decision when he strengthen his grip.

Well, it looked like someone heard his dad (well how could you not), because the train suddenly stopped. So abruptly that his charmed shoe banged into the gateway, hard. He thought it broke dad's charm as he felt blood in his shoe.

'Well.' Albert thought. 'If dad stopped smothering, maybe the charm would work to.' He winced at the pain but then realized something. Every visible eye was on the black hair, light green eyed eleven year old; every parent (especially his own), every person looking out the window who could see him (everyone now since they are wondering when the train is going to start moving again.), and especially the boy who he was clutching onto.

He looked down and saw tat his dad was directly under him. He could hear the screaming.

"AL! AL! YOU CAN JUMP DOWN SWEETY DADDY WILL CATCH YOU! AL! AL!" Albert paled.

"Dude." Albert said looking up into the grey eyes of his clutchie.

"Yeah."

"Tell your friends to pull us up."

"Why, that man is right under you, only a few feet below, he said he would catch you and then the train will come back for you." The boy responded. "It would be easier on all of us if you would let go."

"Dude." Albert whispered in a hoarse tone. "That guy is my dad and if you want to save a young boy from a lot of embarrassing smuggling and hugging and kissing from a overprotective father than you would pull me up. He might not let me go to Hogwarts if I let go now!"

The boy's grey eyes when from confused to understanding.

"Haden!" The boy called, and another blond haired brown-eyed boy peeked out the window.

"We'll get you up in a second Andrew, wait a minute who in the world is that! No wonder you are heavier than we thought you were."

"That might have to do that I have my carry on with me as well." Albert shouted up at him.

"Who are you, and why are you grabbing onto my friend?"

"Albert Reed and long story."

Before Haden could ask anymore questions, Andrew cut him off. "Never mind the story for now, just help us up."

"Okay guys we got another customer on the window express." Albert heard Haden say. "I don't know who it is or why he is here, but come on a pull."

Albert felt the tugging increase, and as he ignored his dad's yells and shared a grin with Andrew, he felt hope rise inside him. Until, he felt an even sharp pain come from his injured right foot.

"Guys wait, wait!" They stopped pulling, and looked at his questioningly. Why stop? They were doing great, Hayden was almost halfway in. Albert looked down at his foot and saw the problem, his shoelace was stuck, and thanks to his dad's charm, it meant he was stuck.

Unless.. His father's protection charm failed, he knew that from the pain in his foot. But what is not to say that the sticking charm won't just rip of and he just loose a shoe. It is a small price to pay to flee his dad and go to Hogwarts.

"Why?" He heard a girl's panting voice yell.

"My shoelace is stuck!"

"Just take the shoe off, or better yet untie the shoes." Another sharper, girl's voice came from the window.

"I can't reach without slipping. I got another idea; just pull the hardest you ever have."

"You heard the man." He heard Hayden say from a distance.

Albert felt that his arms were going to get ripped from its sockets. Who knew a couple of 11 year olds could cause this much force? But he forgot all about the pain when he saw his jeans rip. Just a little more. Come on. Come on. And RIP!

And he was out of right jean leg. He ignored the incredible looks on the faces of the windows of the train, the parents below, or the disappointed look in his father. He felt free.

And in a matter of moments he was in the carriage, Andrew, Haden, and three other girls were looking down at him. But he didn't care, all he could think was 'yes, finally free'.

Before doing anything else he put his head out of the window.

"BYE KINGS CROSS STATION! YOU CAN START THE TRAUN NOW" The energetic eleven year old screamed and the train shifted out of the station, for another, interesting year at Hogwarts.

The three girls, Haden and Andrew kept looking at his right leg. And he was kind of shock at what he saw.

His right foot was covered in blood and his toes were looked crushed. There was blood leaking from a wound where the pants leg cut off in the upper part of the leg. But out of all of those things, the thing he noticed most was that, the pants were so short now, that his blue and red polka dotted lucky boxers was showing.

All of the girls blushed.

"You know what Danny, how about we go into our carriage up front and I'll explain you about my _plan_ for the opening feast." And the black hair, brown-eyed girl was out of sight.

Danny, the dark haired, blue eyed one didn't wait a second before rushing out saying "Coming Roxie."

"Wait." Albert said the two girls turned towards him. "uh thank you." The blushed beet red, and both went inside their own carriage.

When he came back, the last girl squeaked and hurried back to her own carriage, and before he could help himself, Andrew glared at him.

"What did I say?" Albert asked.

"Nothing man." Haden just chuckled. "By the way what is your name I didn't hear you earlier, or should I just call you polka dot boy." Haden looked pointedly at the boxers. Albert blushed and retorted.

"Albert Reed, but I know you know your name Sparkly." Albert smirked as Haden scowled at him.

'It was an accident, I didn't do it on purpose, I didn't do it at all , but you sure did."

And while Andrew Mancis watched his future best friends make playful teasing remarks to each other, he was thinking if this is what Hogwarts is like before the train leaves the station, he wondered what it would be like when they got there.


	2. The Start of an Interesting Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only my imagination, my OC's and my know if you send OC's in!**

By the time Camila Sloan got back to her carriage, everyone had all the feathers, besides the ones that were put on purposefully, unstuck from their body. Camila sighed in relief, if they got the feathers off, she can get them off too, before she returns to Hogwarts.

"Hey Cam, finally back from the carriage of the itty bitty firsties." Mary Dewine, a girl with long curly brown hair and dark brown eyes said, and Camila realized that Mary not only had no more extra feathers in her hair, but she also had a bright pink one seemed to be stuck fashionably in her light brown curls.

Camila rolled her eyes; less than two years ago, Mary had been the 'itty bitty firsties.' In fact, she knew that she hated being called that. 'The annoying hypocrite.' Camila thought, out of all the girls in the cramped carriage, she despised Mary the most by far. In fact the only reason why they invited Mary to their 'all girls' cabin, is because most of them are friends with Dominique and they wanted her there. But Dominique and Mary are best friends, they wouldn't leave each other side.

'Still wondering how that happened.' Camila thought as responded to Mary. "Hey they are actually pretty cool first years." Mary just rolled her eyes.

"So," Camila started taking her seat nearest to the door, completely ignoring the uptight girl." how did you take the feathers off?"

"Oh," Aurora Hart, a girl with long, wavy, red hair and emerald stud in her nose that matches her eyes said with a smirk. "Brook, here, as if she knew this was going to happen, brought a gun with the potion that unsticks the charm/ product from you skin. The only cure by the way." Aurora said with a light smirk towards her best friend.

Camila turned towards her older sister, Brooklynn as she smiled a sheepish smile back.

"Why would you bring a cure for something that you _didn't _think was going to happen."

"Well" Brooklynn started. "When I first put our glitter feathers this." She said indicating to the square object on her lap. "I didn't realize what I was putting them into. You know how Cooper likes to play with explosives, well I kind of put the feathers into a time bomb he was working on, but it is harmless now! I am sure of it."

Camila slapped her forehead. Their 19 year old brother, loves making bombs. How could her sister not be on guard to what she puts into what?

"Well." Camila started to say keeping her temper calm. Out of the three Sloan girls, Camila was by far the one who lost her temper the most often. "It doesn't matter now, come one give me the spraying unsticking feather machine, you can give it to me now, so I can get all of these," She said, turning around. "feathers and glitter off of me, and then I'll give this to Haden." Camila said and her sister looked increasingly awkward.

"Well, Camila, you see." Hannah started for her 6th year sister, twisting her long dark brown hair. " We kind of used it all." Hannah ended quietly, as if trying to not let her younger 2nd year sister temper rise. It didn't work.

"WHAT?" Camila shouted, and the seven other girls (besides Dominique who appeared to be absorbed in her book) covered their ears. "You knew that I got hit with the most feathers. They are all across my clothes! Why did you not save any for me?"

"Well, we really didn't think." The tall fourth year Gryfindor, Miranda Lucet started, her apple green eyes wide at the sudden temper from the twelve year old.

"Well, that was plainly obvious." Camila said, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Honestly, do you even have brains to use?" Camila Sloan isn't usually this bitter and mean, but when her temper rises, she just doesn't think. Most of the girls, spend a lot of time with Camila (her sister's best friends. The 4th and 6th year girls) and Dominique was so absorbed in "Hogwarts: A History 2," that she couldn't react. Which only let a very pissed off Mary Dewine.

"Listen, if any of us doesn't have a brain cell to share, it is little Ms. Princess over here." Mary said glaring at the 2nd year with full rage. No one, no matter how little comment, questions her intelligence. She wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing. "Why would we make you happy, and waste all of the cure, when we can make _the rest of us_ happy because we have so many less feathers than you do., " Mary said. " And besides, you should thank the bomb, because you look ten times better then you ever have or will! How about you just leave us alone, everyone has their best friend here, something you don't have, and we are older than you, so why don't you just leave the big girls alone!"

There was an awkward silence, and with angry tears nearly coming out of the twelve year old clear blue eyes, she stormed out of the carriage, blind with furious thoughts.

Camila didn't know what she was mad at more, the fact that Mary Dewine actually made kind of sense with her logic, or that she was the person who could get her this angry in the first place.

Tears rain down her cheeks, as she heard her sisters yell at Mary, but Mary was right. She was the youngest out of them, and she did feel out of place. But it wasn't her age or her about of placeness that really was blindingly hurt her. It was the fact that she was right about the best friend. By Christmas of their first year, both of her sister's 1st year, they had best friends, but Camila had no one, only her siblings. She felt like the loneliest kid in the world.

But it didn't make her feel any better that Mary Dewine said that. She hated that girl! She ruined everything for her!

She was too busy muttering ("I hate Mary Dewine") to notice a dirty blond haired girl race right past her.

She wanted revenge. She wanted it so bad. She was thirsty for revenge like a dried mouth horse.

But then, she heard voices from the carriage in front of her.

"Roxie, your plan is ingenious."

'I know, but you, partner in crime, I have to give cutos for suggesting where we should put the WWW double bomb."

"Yeah, but what are we going to put in it. It has to say, 'Welcome the new generation, we'll will make our mark on the castle whether you like it or not.' Can you think of anything?"

"No, uggh this is aggravating Danny."

A sudden idea shot through Camila's head as she listened to the new pranksters share their ideas. She knew a perfect plan, that would help the pranksters, and help get her revenge. She wiped her tears and knocked on the girls' door, and they opened the door.

"Camila." Danny asked her eyebrows furrowed.

"I happened to be listening to your predicament, and I have a perfect plan for _all_ of us."

Cairo has always been the one to follow animals, know matter how bad judgment it was. Coming from a family like the Scamander clan, you learn to love animals. It might not be the best judgment in the world to follow her beloved pudgy calico cat, Mooch when he ran through the slightly agape door of her lonely room, instead of just picking it up and returning to the room with her stuff. But when did Cairo Scamander have the best judgment?

Cairo Scamander followed the pudgy cat around the entire train, past many confused looking people. She went through twists and turns, past a lady who looked like Wrackspurts entered her brain who was giving candy to two young boys who looked like boy versions of mischievous little Nargles. But she kept her eye on the movement of the fat little legs of her Mooch. She always thought that the greatest adventures and path could come from the animals, especially when little adventurous Nargles are in the little head of the animal.

She twirled around some rude snickering girl's in her year and raced right past a muttering dark haired girl. She could barely hear the muttering of "I hate Mary Dewine". Most of the time Cairo Scamander is a very, very sociable girl who would talk to anyone about anything, but now she had her eyes on the mysterious path of a particularly adventurous cat.

She only stopped when she saw her cat run past the feet of three boys, three pair's of feet she knew very well, three Slytherins in her year called Max Stowers, Cal Malocomber and Richard Delux **(whenever there are characters that are not on the list, it means that I think that I needed to add these characters to make the story a little more better and understandable.) **

But her eyes never let the cat's furry paws until Cal Malocomber swept it up like it weighed as much as a feather. Cairo eyes looked up from the floor and saw the scene before her.

Max Stowers was two inches taller than her and had dark, grey blue eyes. He had silkily messy black hair and a splash of freckles on his face. Most would say he was rather attractive, if it wasn't for the fact that he always had a sneer on his face whenever he said nearly anything. Cairo's grey eyes' examined his face. She wondered if there was any Wrackspurts in there. That would explain why he was always talking so confusingly.

The person to his right, and the one currently holding the slightly frightened looking cat, was Cal Malocomber. He was at least inches taller than his friend next to him, being roughly 6 foot even, taller than anyone in his entire year. He had dirty blond hair that stuck out in awkward places and mousy brown eyes. Cairo was sure about the Wrackspurts in his brain. Why else would he pick up her cat?

The last person, to Max Stower's right, was Richard Delux. He was the shortest out of all of them, being at least 3 inches shorter than Cairo, which was saying a lot, considering that Cairo is only 5'3". He had very light blond hair that lay smoothly on his rather fat head and had pale blue eyes. It wasn't the Wrackspurts that Cairo was confused about this time; she was sure some was in there. It was the fact that the 16 year old boy who almost resembled a teddy bear, was cracking his knuckles.

They were all staring at her with superior smirks, but Cairo just waved at the three Slytherins, almost happily. That got them confused, but they soon regain their smirks when Cairo asked this question.

"What are you doing with my cat, Mooch?" Cairo's owl eyes questioned them and they smirked. "Do you want to play with him, because we are always looking for a knew playmate." Cairo's voice was dreamy, and her comment startled the boys.

"So, out for a stroll, Creepy Scamander?" Max said with a slight smirk, and the other two boys gave a slight chuckle at the name. But Cairo didn't seem effected at all by the name, and shocked the three 6th year Sytherins, when their fellow year mate said merrily.

"Oh yes, it's nice to got for a stroll, and not just lay around. I was following Mooch over here, would you care to join us?" Cairo asked them dreamily and this time the three Slytherins were so startled by the comment to their _rhetorical _question that Cal nearly dropped the cat in surprise.

"Please be careful with Mooch, he doesn't liked to be held by his tail you know." Cairo said simply, as she watched her cat be uncomfortably held by its fluffy tail, after being thrown in the air, and caught by his tail. Max Stowers was shocked to say at least when the cat didn't hiss or scratch when he was cat like that; it only gave a unpleasant meow.

'Well,' Max thought. 'It's Creepy Scamander's cat, it would be weird after all.'

But when Max saw the slightly worried, and way less dreamy look on Cairo face, as it stared at the cat's unpleasant position, he suddenly got a bright idea.

"So it would be a bummer if lets say, your cat got levitated in the air." Max started, his blue eyes' shining with an unpleasant amusement. Cairo nodded, almost eagerly, much to his pardon.

"Yes that would be quite a bad turn of events."

"Well," Max said as he jerkily grabbed Mooch away from Cal. "it looks like then I'll never do that." Max said his voice dripped in sarcasm.

"Thank you, you are very kind." Cairo said, brightly and Max gave an agitated groan. Hasn't this girl ever heard of the word sarcasm?

"Now, may you set Mooch down, I would like to see where he was heading before." Cairo said curiously.

Max eyes flashed with unreadable anger. 'That is it!' Max thought bitterly. 'I am going break the creepy out of Creepy Scamander, if that is even possible.' Max thought as a afterthought.

"Okay, lets see how strong your cat really is." Max said and Cairo looked slightly puzzled. Did they want to see his strength in a little gym for animals? She thinks daddy has one of those.

"Levicorpus." Max said and with a flash of white light and the cat was instantly head up in the air by its ankles. Max smirk lightly when he remembered how he learned that spell all the way back in his 3rd year at Hogwarts.

As the cat Mooch was meowing a squealing like meow, Cairo frowned the smallest of frowns. "I know you meant well, wanting to see how strong my cat is, but I don't think Mooch likes it, can you please put him down." Cairo frown deepened slightly when her cat started to look nauseous.

"I will not put him down. Creepy, don't you understand!" Max said tiredly. But his tiredly annoyed eyes were turned amused when he saw a especially rare event. Cairo's eyes' flash angry. The boy had wrackspurts in his head. He didn't know when it was enough playtimes. Cairo, for one of the few times in her life, let out a pleading scream.

"MOOCH! Let him down!" She screamed at the three Slytherins, her usual dreamy grey eyes starting to plead. Her unusual rare, and rather loud pleading scream caused several reactions, and three groups of people to come racing out to the scene. And Cairo smiled the smallest of dreamy smiles, when she realized that three of her closest friends were in those groups.

Dominique Gabrielle Weasley always classified herself as the 'odd ball' of her siblings. Out of all of them, even Prefect Victoire, she was far more studious and loved to read for fun. You could most find this young thirteen-year-old Weasley in the library. In fact, the only people in the next generation Weasley family that were more or as book reading as her was Lucy and Rose.

She loved books and reading so much that the Sorting Hat made her the first (and only for as of right now) Weasley in Ravenclaw. She was one of those bookworms that got so sucked up in reading, that they forget what is happening around them.

So it didn't surprise anyone that when only when their was a large slam of the carriage door, Dominique Weasley looked up from her boo .She was shocked to see everyone either glaring at her best friend, Mary or were wearing very awkward looks.

"Hey," Mary said with a snobbish roll of her eyes. "I just said it to her strait."

Dominique was confused by the brown haired girl's comment. But then she realized that Camila was not there, and she had a pretty good idea why she wasn't. Dominique glanced at the door, where she was sure the 2nd year went out moments ago.

"Mary," Dominique started in a disapproving tone. "Exactly what did you say to Camila?"

Mary turned to face her friend, her snobbish attitude seem to vanish, as she said. "I just told her that it is about time that she started making her own friends." Mary said it so nonchalantly that it caused many reactions.

Dominique just sighed. If you knew Mary Veronica Dewine like she did, you would love her to bits. But Mary just.. didn't have a way with words.

Camila's two older sisters, Hannah and Brooklynn, looked like they had had enough with Mary spitting comments to their youngest sibling, and not even feel the slightest bit of remorse when she runs out of the compartment in the train, looking really hurt.

Their faces were red with fury.

"Look I have had enough with you Dewine." Brooklynn's sea green eyes flashed dangerously. "You keep messing with my younger sister, then I will guarantee the remains of you will not be pretty." Brooklynn let out a vicious protective growl.

"Yeah, what problem do you have with Cam, she is nicer and more polite than you could ever be." Hannah normally bright sea green eyes were darkened drastically with anger.

"It's not that I have a problem with the 2nd year. I mean sure she is annoying, but she is not all bad." Mary said rolling her brown eyes' and Dom could tell that she was thinking, 'Why don't all of these girl get that I am not being mean?'

"Oh yeah, than why did you make her feel so bad, and run out the room with tears in her eyes?" Aurora's hand was fingering for her wand. Her and Brook were best friends, which meant that her sisters were like sister's to her. Aurora never like this Mary Dewine girl, she was crude and rude and was after one of the closest people in her life.

"Because she needs to learn to grow up and make her own best friend." Mary shot back her voice sounding annoyed.

"Well, you could be more nicer." Miranda said, her apple green eyes annoyed. But behind the annoyed mask of her green eyes Miranda was debating between the two parts of her brain. One part of her brain (the annoying one) thought that Mary was right, while the other part of the brain was plotting possible prank ideas to bring Mary ego down a peg. She went with the simpler, more fun choice.

'Hmm, maybe dongbombs in her jacket.' Miranda thought as she grinned, looking at the model dongbomb on her necklace, her signature cat-like grin. This made her good friend, Maureen gulp. She knew that look too well to know that nothing but some laughs and detentions for Miranda who somehow got Maureen and their other best friend Hannah, along for the ride. Including the long hours in detention.

"I could, but do you want the sugarcoat the facts, or do you want it get it through the twelve-year-old's thick head." Mary said and then all hell broke loose in the small room.

Dominique had, from the very beginning of this conversation, shifted her seat to Camila's old seat, and as she crushed her ears and face near the window of the room she tried to focus out of the conversation that was ringing in her ears. You would wonder why Dominique, the sweet protective Dominique is not defending the poor 2nd year. Dominique knew that logically, however mean it sounds, her best friend was being very correct when she said the Camila needed her own friends, and needed to stand on her own two friends without her sister's support. Then you would ask why Dominique is hiding from the conversations, with her thoughts and also the fact it was her best friend going up against 5 other girls, that she would be defending her best friend. Well, in 1st year she would have. But she learned that Mary was very independent when it came to these type of fights, or what Mary calls them 'helpful discussions'. Her best friend would get angry at her for getting involved, not only because of her strong independence, but also because she didn't want her best friend to damage the friendship she had with the other girls, especially with the Sloan sisters. But that didn't stop Dominique from banging her head softly against the glass of the room, and crushing her ears so she couldn't hear best friend and other friends argue.

Brooklynn actually froze with anger. Her clear blue eyes flashed dangerously; even though it did not look it to most people, the most important thing in her life is both of her sisters. And she hated when anyone made rude or hurtful remarks to them/ about them. The only thing that made her not take out her wand and test the perfected Bats Bogey hex is one thought running through her furious head. 'She is only a kid. She is only a third year. You could get in trouble.' But she couldn't help but growl.

Aurora looked royally pissed off; she was making two tight fists, angrily trying to get a messy strip of curly red hair out of her face. No one made fun of her 'little pal'. She knew Camila ever since Camila was 8 and she was 12. Anyone who knew Aurora knew that she was overprotective of those she loved. Aurora made a grab for her wand; to make all of the offensive charms that she knew come alive to the 3rd year's face. To the hell that she is a 3rd year! But it wasn't there. She snapped her head to see a slightly guilty looking 4th year holding wand, while she was struggling to keep her other friends to not fire their own wands. Aurora let out a growl, and right now she hated the fact that they didn't learn to do charms without wands until this upcoming year!

The wand holder of the red head 6th year, Maureen, was struggling to keep her best friends and fellow dorm mates, Miranda Lucet and Hannah Sloan, from releasing their temper. Maureen looked like she did want to get angry at Mary for saying such bad things about her best friend's little sister, but she also knew that she needed to be the one to calm down the other girls in the room. She already successfully disarmed Aurora Hart (she was one of those girls who read far ahead in charms, and was really good at it). But she had both of her pale hands on her furious friend's shoulders. It was not a fun job.

Miranda Lucet was shaking with fury. It was not just the comments that Mary Dewine said today that made her very angry. It was EVERYTHING! Everything the 3rd year Ravenclaw said made her get a headache. The Ravenclaw was either a goody two shoes that doesn't ever take a toe out of line (not the slight goody two shoes, who is smart and witty, like Maureen) or making snappy remarks about actually cool and decent people. She didn't know how Dominique (who at least took risks in Quidditch as a beater; yeah I know surprising) could stand her. But she was shocked her when Mary said another snappy comment.

" Well at least I can take the truth, even when it hurts."

It wasn't that that shocked Miranda. It was what happened afterwards.

"Expelliarmus!" She heard the slightly melodic voice beside her should her. Mary's shock was reflected in her eye's as of the other girls. But it was even more of a shock when the usual calm minded 4th year shota green flare and the next thing you knew Mary's nose was full of bat bogeys. Mary was too shock to react.

Everyone turned shocked to Maureen Redfern who cast the spell with Auror's own wand. The first to recover was Miranda who laughed loudly and said.

"Now that is what I am talking about!"

Out of all the shocked faces, it was surprising that Dominique Weasley was the least shock out of them. These types of things do happen often, when Dom thought her best friend deserved it. But like with the arguments, she didn't do anything. She did once in 1st year, but after a long talk at the end of 1st year with Mary, she let her fight her own battles. The reasons behind this are a mystery to those beside Mary and Dominique.

Anyway, Dominique felt a pang of annoyance to the older 4th year, but she also felt a pang of awe towards her bravery. But before any fight could begin, Dominique heard a cry, a cry so loud that even through her closed ears, she could hear it plain a clear.

"MOOCH! Let him down!" Dominique blue eye's widened. Mooch, that was Cairo's cat! She was the first to leap to her feat (followed quickly by the other girls) and walk out of the room to see, a sixth year boy, already in his green and silver uniform, a friend on either side of him, levitating a pudgy calico cat high out of the reach of a blond hair girl, who was desperately trying to get it back. When Dominique blue eye's met with the familiar large owl-like uncharacteristically pleading grey eyes of the girl, Dominique heart went out for Cairo, one of her only childhood friends, despite the fact that the dirty blond hair girl is three years older than her.

Teddy Lupin was always one to protect his family. It didn't matter if they weren't related by blood, they still were family, and there were some people he would do absolutely anything for. Here are the people on the "My family; blood or not" list. Of course all the Potter/Weasley were on the list (especially his childhood best friend, Victoire Weasley). But so were a few outsiders. Like….

Kenneth Hurst. He is Teddy Lupin's absolute best friend. The brother in all but blood. They are with each other through everything, and even though he is a Ravenclaw and Teddy is a Gryfindor, they still make their best friendship work.

August, Alice and Frank Longbottum; he has known the three of them, ever since before any of them could talk.

Georgina (who prefers to be called Amy) Cook and Malcolm Reed. They are his two other closest friends. And of course if you protect the friends, you protect the siblings (Albert Reed and Elizabeth Cook) as well.

And last but certainly not least the Scamander family. It might have to do with the fact that Cairo is the closest age of a the family friend, but Teddy is particularly close to Cairo Scamander. In fact, before he went to Hogwarts, Cairo was one of his best friends (besides Vic of course). And they are still close even today.

So when you hurt anyone on the 'list', you are in for an angry Teddy Lupin. So you can imagine how angry Teddy must be when he heard the yelling, from a normally sweet, calm, though dreamy girl.

He was having a peaceful conversation when he heard the scream.

"No way, Ken! The Holyhead Harpies are going to _dominate_ this year. They have the best team they have had ever since my godmother, Ginny left to help raise her kids."

"HA! The only reason why you are defending the Harpies is because you know most of the team personally, thanks to your godmother!" Ken said with a smug tine

"So do you! Remember in back in the summer of 2nd year, you came over to my place and you saw at least 4 professional games by the Harpies. You even got autograph snitches for cry out thought, which you still have." Teddy exclaimed, his blue hair tinting with orange annoyance.

"Yeah, but I don't play favorites, and you know Puddlemere is going to win, with Wood playing keeper."

"They didn't win the world cup that same summer you got your autographs. The Harpies won."

"I'll admit Teddy, if your godmother was on team, yeah, they would cream Puddlemere. But guess what Teddy, _your godmother is not on team anymore._ They haven't what since your godmother left. But Puddlemere has, just last year."

"But they got a better chaser this year!"

"Okay, Teddy, if you are so sure that they are going to win, how about a bet." Ken said, his green eyes sparkling, but it had such a playful spark to it, that you knew that the argument was just for fun.

"What kind of bet, Ken? What team will win this year?" Teddy said, his hair turning purple with amusement.

"No, I was thinking." Ken said with a slight smirk. "That we could do it more personal than that! You know how we both made team captain this year, me for Ravenclaw, you for Gryfindor, well how about we bet _our own_ team will win the Quidditch Cup this year. Want to bet." Ken held out his strong hand and Teddy (who has been doing these bets for now 6 years) shook his hand.

"The usual." Teddy smirked and Ken nodded, running his hand through his black hair.

Yep that would be a typical conversation for the two best friends.

"So hey where is Amy and Malcolm?" Teddy asked, his now turquoise blue eyebrows furrowed. They usually sat with the group.

"Well, it looks like our little Amy-poo and Mally are all grown up. Mally came in earlier and told me he and Amy-poo are head boy and girl." Ken said with a fond grin.

"Good on them. It looks like we all got something we wanted this year, me and you got Quidditch captian, and Mally and Amy-poo got Head boy and girl." Teddy said with a smile.

But before the two best friends could start up another conversation they heard a pleading and familiar shout.

"MOOCH! Put him down!"

Teddy and Kenneth took one glance at each other. _Cairo_. They both knew that voice anywhere. Teddy sprinted out of the door, with Kenneth right behind him and what he saw made his hair turn dangerously angry red.

Three of the Slytherin boys in 6th year were picking on Cairo! One of them had their wands out and cursing her cat! Now Teddy's entire face was a complete red, with Ken following his lead.

He saw other doors slam and he saw two other groups. One was a group of girls, leading by shocked Dominique Weasley and the other was a much smaller group of three students in third year. He recognized them as August Longbottum, Aidon Lowe and Megan Deverill. But Teddy's now red eyes were on the scene in front of him; he didn't even notice when two of his good friends, head boy and girl themselves, came back from their meeting.

"Hey!" Teddy turned to the sound of the voice. It was August. "Leave her alone!" Teddy was rather impressed; August was usually a boy who lacked in confidence. But then again, he was faultily loyal. But Teddy could see the boy pale when the two goons in 6th year (the one that was not holding Mooch who was barfing up hairballs at the moment) went over to him with a smirk on their lips, as they faced their new prey.

"Oh yeah," The fatter one said shoving poor scared to death August. "What are you going to do about it?" Poor August opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Teddy for one couldn't blame him, seeing at the fatter one was two times as wide as he and the taller one had a foot on him.

"Your all talk." The taller one sneered, giving him a rough push.

"Hey." The usual anti social Megan Deverill said, her eyes had a spark of raw anger in them. "Leave August out of it!"

"Oh look, quiet boy has a rude girlfriend." The fatter one said and Teddy saw the girl go red. If it was from anger or from embarrassment was anyone's guess. Probably both.

But then suddenly, there was sparks coming out of the angered 3rd year's wand and blasted the fatter one on the nose, leaving a boil that made him look like he was supposed to be leading a slay in December.

Everyone went quiet for a moment, and then a forth year girl Teddy recognized as the keeper for the Gryfindor quidditch team, Miranda Lucet shouted. "Yeah, now it is a party!" And then, it was every head's nightmare. Curses flying everywhere, and it didn't stop until he nudged Amy and she knew what to do.

"HEY EVERYONE STOP WITH ALL OF THE CURSES!" Shocked everyone stopped immediately. But, the results were present, when two of the Slytherin boys (the two not levitating the cat in the air) were covered in boil, one girl (Teddy classified her as Mary Dewine, who by the looks of it didn't have a wand to start out with, ) was knocked out cold with the stunner charm, and Teddy couldn't help but notice that no one was really paying her much attention. Besides Dominique who was giving her sideways concerned glances as she was still looking at Cairo.

"Now," Malcolm started, as he was about to tell Max Stowers to put the cat down (which had not been harmed as well as it's owner, but the cat looked downright frightened. But Cairo put up a hand.

"Max." Everyone was surprised at the calmness and still dreaminess she possessed. "If I may, can I have my cat back, he looks rather sick." But it shocked everyone, especially Max Stowers when Cairo put her pale hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her. When Max looked iinto her wide eyes he suddenly looked a bit dazed. He murmured something incoherent and the cat was bat down in Cairo's arms. She smiled at him. But what shocked the rather sly teenager the most was when she gave him a peck on the cheek and started to skip off to her cabin. And _everyone_ was left shocked.

Max was looking at her agape. His two 'friends', who refused help from the heads to get boils off their skin, looked at him in surprise. They just shared a sideways glance and pulled him all the way back to his cabin. But out of all the things Teddy saw in those few moments, nothing confused him more than when he glanced to share a confused look with Amy.

But she was smiling. One of those annoying smiles that girls always have when they know something and you don't.

Kenneth seemed to catch her smile as well because he said. "What?" With raised eyebrows.

With a long glance at Kenneth, Amy sighed and just said. "Boys." Leaving them more confused than ever.

As everyone started to part their ways, Georgina (Amy) Cooks was one of the few who were trying to find, and help the now stunned girl. She finally spotted the poor girl, she was about to say goodbye to 'her boys' (Teddy and Kenneth), when she saw _her _with Kenneth again.

It was not like there was anything wrong with the girl, but she just made Amy's skin crawl; ever since she had started hanging out with Kenneth so much, she had started making Amy's life hell. She wasn't even Kenneth's girlfriend (like he would settle down with one girl) for merlin's sake. But, she acted like she was. Amy's eye's twitched ever time she sees the clear blue eyes, of the beautiful sixteen year old.

She was trying to hide it, embarrassed that she had the smallest distractions make such a huge effect on her. She should be focusing on more important things, like helping the stunned girl and her head duties. But even though she tried to forget it and move on, there was one person who definitely saw the twitchiness of right hazel eye.

"Amy-poo?" Teddy said with a smirk and Amy gave him a heated scowl. She hated that nickname, almost as much as she hated the name _Georgina_, I mean it was pretty, but not for her.

Teddy's concern was tripled when Amy just scowled at the name. Most of the time she did much, much more. "Are you okay? Your eye.." He stopped is sentence abruptly when he realized where she was looking at. Just as Teddy was about to say something else, Amy interrupted him.

"Teddy, I am going to go check up on the stunned girl." Amy said, trying to look at anything but Kenneth and the brown haired girl. "I'll be right back." She went to walk away, but Teddy caught up with her and said. "I am going to check up on Cai, wanna come?"

"But the stunned girl." Amy started but when she returned her gave to where the stunned girl used to be, she was looking perfectly healthy again, but to the pardon of the girls around her. 'Looks like Malcolm fixed her.' Amy thought. "Alright, I'll check up on Cre- I mean Cairo." Amy said catching herself when Teddy started to glare at her.

When they both reached the Cairo's room, they both found not only the strange girl, but also four other visitors.

The first visitor Amy saw was the one petting Mooch, trying to get the poor traumatized cat to stop twitching. Amy recognized this girl as Teddy's 'cousin, Dominique Weasley. She was trying to ease the poor fat cat, while looking fairly amused at Cree; 'No!" Amy thoughts reprimanded. 'Her name is Cairo'. She looked fairly amused at _Cairo_, who was talking and petting a lizard.

The next person, who was closest to _Cairo, _was August Longbottum. His bushy honey blond hair was puffing up, almost like an Afro and his caring chocolate brown eyes were glittering with care as he looked at _Cairo_ playing with the lizard from the wild.

The person sitting across from August was Aidan Lowe. He was also sitting next to Dominique Weasley, and was flirting with her, as she giggled slightly. Well flirt as much as a couple of thirteen year olds can. His blond hair stopped just short enough to see his amber brown eyes.

The last person was sitting right next to August was the curse war starting Megan Deverill. Out of all the kids here, she looked like she wanted to be here the least.

Amy was confused as of why to why they were al here, especially Megan, who looked like she wanted to flee to her own room. But then she remember how this summer she got letters from Teddy saying how Megan was at the Longbottum house all summer long. She concluded that she was best friend with August, along with Aidan Lowe.

"Cairo." Teddy started, and got everyone's attention.

"Oh high Teddy." Cairo started, her dreamy quality present. "Do you care for join us? BoBo is happier with the more company he has. Amy fought the logical reaction to roll her eyes. Instead she just smiled at the girl.

"No. I was just checking on Moo-" Teddy stopped and his blue eyebrows rose as he finally registered everything Cairo had said. "Wait a minute. BoBo?"

"It is the lizard's name." Megan said with a slight roll of her eyes. August nudged her slightly.

"Why?" Amy asked curious and slightly freaked out.

"Because he looks like a BoBo." Cairo answered simply, petting the lizard gently. Megan's eye roll was a lot more noticeable this time. August just sighed and nudged her harder this time. Megan shot him an annoyed look, and he just raised his eyebrows at her. It was like that for a few seconds, when Megan finally caved and brought a smile to the surface that is never seen if August is not in the room.

August gave her a pointed look towards the 'BoBo'. Megan sighed, told Amy that she knew what August wanted. Megan stretched her pale hand to pat the lizard. The lizard just stared at her for a moment, his black beady eyes staring into Megan's dark brown ones.

The only one that wasn't surprised when Megan lips stretched into a fond smile as she kept patting the lizard was August. As she kept petting the lizard, August's own fond grin grew on his face.

"Well," Teddy started, his eyes still focused on the lizard. "I guess we should be getting back." He finished, smiling at Cairo who gave him a brilliant smile in return.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." Amy said, thinking 'I hope Sloan is out of our room by now.'

As Teddy and Amy started for the door, Aidon suddenly stood up. He walked over to Teddy so fast it was almost urgent.

"Teddy," Aidon said. "about the Quidditch team this year." He started, but his team captain interrupted him.

"No, Aidon, I won't replace any of our old players. All of the old team that was not a 7th year last year will be on the team this year. I am not Zoe" He said bitterly referring to their captain two years ago. "But we will need a new chaser, a new seeker and a new beater." Aidon nodded and gave him a grateful grin as he returned to his seat.

Teddy and Amy made there way out of the room and walked back to their room. But something made Amy stopped abruptly. As Teddy walked ahead of her, Amy picked up the object that caught her eye. It was a beautiful ring; it had a golden band and had stones like emeralds and sapphires across the rim of the simple ring.

"Teddy," Amy said as she picked up the ring in curiosity, and started to walk to the door of her room. "Do you know who ring this is?" She asked her friend. Her friend didn't answer and when she looked up she was confused to see her friend guarding the door, an awkward and desperate look on his face.

"Teddy." Amy's eyebrows rose. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, hey Amy, how about we go back to Cai's room." He said rubbing his neck, and Amy rolled her eyes, she knew something was up now.

"Okay." Amy said as she clutched her wand tightly. Teddy sighed; she believed it. But Amy wasn't done, she sent blue sparks up from out of her wand and Teddy was so shocked that she managed to push him out of the way to reveal.. the truth.

Through the window Amy felt her heart break in two when she saw Brooklynn Sloan and her, I mean her friend Kenn sucking each other faces like their was no tomorrow. Through broken heart, Amy dropped the ring, and raced down the train, ignoring Teddy's yells.

She didn't stop yelling until she reached the room that her sister said she would be in. She pulled the door open with a sharp tug and she sat. The three occupants of the room, Victoire Weasley, Merliah Paine, and her sister, Elizabeth Cook were shocked to say at least.

"Amy? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Elizabeth's voice rang in her ears, and Amy was shocked that tears were running down her hurt face. Why was she hurt? Ken had too many girlfriends to count, unlike their everlasting friendship. Yeah, they have been friends since 1st year, but how long has the longest girlfriend last? Two months, three months. 'Yeah, it didn't matter'. The thought repeated in her head, but she knew deep inside, that the thought would never become a reality.

Teddy Lupin couldn't feel anymore awkward and honestly betrayed in his life. He was standing in his room where his best friend and his new girlfriend, Brooklynn, were making out. He had been standing in the room for a minute and a half (he had the watch to prove it) and neither Ken nor his kisser has noticed he had entered the room.

"You know." Teddy said abruptly. "The brain dies after loosing two minutes of oxygen." That got a reaction out of them. Ken was glaring at his best friend for interrupting a good snog and Brooklynn was blushing like crazy, and it wasn't just because of the embarrassment of interrupting a snog.

"You know, uh Teddy, uh I mean uh Ken, I am going to go- uh.." She looked almost longingly at Teddy for a brief seconds. "Back to my room yeah." And with one last red blush towards Teddy, she scurried out of the room.

"So, Brooklynn, ehh?" Teddy asks, not sitting down. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows was raised.

"Yeah." Ken said, his eyes full of lust. "Why the look?" His eyebrows furrowed.

Teddy just sighed. "You know she has a crush on me, right?" Ken just rolled his eyes.

"Dude, she is over you."

"Yeah, because she is so over me." Teddy said sarcastically.

"You said it man, now come on take a seat. Take a Frog." Ken said tossing him the chocolate and these were one of the few times that he was not in the mood for chocolate. He just tossed the chocolate right back shaking his head, much to the confusement of his best friend.

Teddy just sighed; he was positive that Amy has a crush on Ken, but he just had to go out with the girl who has had a huge crush ever since 3rd year. And Amy would be perfect for him, would keep him behaved.

But trying to explain that to Ken was like trying to teach James Potter to be a good boy. Horrible and way unsuccessful. But in answer to his best friend's comment he just walked out of the room, until something caught his eyes. Victoire's ring! Not just any ring, her favorite ring.

He quickly picked it up and went his way to find Victoire's room. But he just didn't find Vic; he also found something more rare than her beautiful ring, a crying Amy. Amy never cries. Curse you Ken! He was making the perfect girl for him cry! He got to get them together.

"Hey Vic." Teddy said, after he gave Amy a sympathetic backrub. "I found you something." He bent down and put her favorite ring on her ring finger, making her squeal with delight.

"Teddy!" Vic exclaimed giving him a hug. "Thank you, this ring is always falling off." She whispered in his ears, and by the end of their hug, both were glowing red, and refused to look at each other. And with one look, Merliah Paine, Elizabeth and the teary eyed Amy Cook, knew that they _had_ to get them together by the end of this year!"

When the train finally reached Hogwarts, no one was more excited than 1st years, Albert Reed, Haden Pendragen and Andrew Mancis. Well, the excitement was large considering that Haden and Albert had not found their robes meaning that Albert had to go in with boxers showing, foot bloody and showing and Haden had to go in covered in girly feathers and sparkles.

But never less, the three friends were excited so when the train finally stopped, Albert actually let out a squeak of excitement, but Andrew couldn't bug him about it, because he wet his pants. And then, as the three raced out the train, they could here the familiar call for first years.

"First year! First year thi' way!" Hagrid called to the first years that all hurried. Andrew, Albert and Haden all tried to hurry along without attracting any attention. But that was hard to do when there was a boy with half of his pants on and crushed toes, a boy with feathers and sparkles, and a boy with wet pants in their group.

"No more then four to a boat!"

They all crammed into one boat, followed by a boy who introduced himself as Harold Arobat. They all saw as the two girls they met earlier cram into a boat along with a girl with orange hair and cloudy grey eyes and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. But no matter what they looked like, they were all excited.

"Duck!" Hagrid shouted. It was too bad that Andrew didn't hear him! But the force of the hit wasn't strong enough to pull the boat into the water. It just made a large lump on his eleven year old head.

As they reached the front door of the castle, Hagrid looked back at the kids this year and thought. "Well looks like the will be the start on an interesting year."

A crinkly smile formed on his face as the one with feathers shouted.

"Come on already!'

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked on the castle door three times.


End file.
